dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
DC Animated Universe:Manual of Style
= Articles = Articles should have the following elements: * Incomplete articles should be given the stub and/or Expand templates. * The first appearance of the articles title within the text should be in bold type. * Words that are themselves titles of additional articles should be linked only on their first occurrence in the article. Character Articles Character Template * All information should be filled out. * Any information in the character template that has not been shown in the DCAU may be conjectured from DC Comics sources. * Information not available from DCAU or DC Comics sources should be noted as "unknown" (quotes should not appear in the article). Article Body * The first instance of a character's superhero name as well as the first instance of their proper name should be in bold type. Sections A character article should contain the following sections in order: * One to two sentences summarizing who the article is about. This section should come before any section headings. i.e., ::Batman, otherwise known as Bruce Wayne, was a Gotham City vigilante who rose up to fight common criminals, Metahuman threats, and eventually even gods, extradimensional entities and intergalactic tyrants. * History - character's detailed history * Powers & Abilities - describe the character's powers and special abilities * Equipment - describe the character's specialized equipment. This section may be omitted if the character doesn't use any specialized equipment. * Appearances - chronological list of the character's DCAU appearances in a bulleted list. The first occurrence of a series title in the list should be linked, and each episode and movie should be linked. Each appearance should be in the format of Series Title Episode, or Movie Title. i.e., ::* BB Rebirth ::* Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * Background Information - this section is for out-of-universe information, notes on production or non-canon information. This section may be omitted where no information exists. * External Links - a section for any links to fan sites, or other sites with information on the character. * Categories (no heading, place categories at the end of the article) Episode/Movie Articles Episode Template * All information should be filled out. * Information not available should be listed as "unknown" (quotes should not appear in the article). Sections An episode article should contain the following sections in order: * Episode blurb - from official network/TV Guide blurb where possible. This section should come before any section headings. * Synopsis - Summary of the episode * Background Info - any noteworthy items about production, characters appearing, etc. * Cast ::* Voice Cast ::* Other Characters Appearing ::* Characters Referenced * epbrowser template, filled out with the appropriate information. * Categories (no heading, place categories at the end of the article) = Images = :Note: A picture is better than no picture. Do not remove a picture of a character, item, etc. from an article, even if it doesn't conform to these guidelines unless you replace it. Images that are not part of an info box should have a caption (use the "thumb" function in the image tag) Info boxes Images in a character's info box should be: * screenshots * no less than 200px wide * no more than 300px wide Character Models Character models should only be used: * if no clear screenshot exists (some characters with only cameo appearances fall into this category) * to illustrate changes in a character design over time as in Batman I = Perspective = This wiki is written in an "in-universe" perspective. Assume you are an inhabitant of the DC Animated Universe, and you are writing an encyclopedia entry.